A portable electronic object, such as an electronic device or, for example, a portable timepiece, includes a case generally formed of a middle part closed by a back cover and by a glass. Inside the case is arranged an electronic module so as to provide an information. This information could be an information linked to an activity. These activities are mainly linked to fitness like running or walking.
To do this, the electronic module includes at least one sensor like an accelerator sensor. This electronic circuit also included a calculation unit so as to use data coming from the accelerator sensor and a memory to save them.
In the calculation unit, an algorithm is implemented. Said algorithm is programmed to treat said data so as to obtain data representative of an activity.
However, currently, it is difficult to have an algorithm which is able to precisely determine the activity. For example, for pedometer, it is quite difficult for the calculation unit and the algorithm to determine if the user walks or runs. Yet, the determination of a walking activity or a running activity is important to calculate the crossed distance.
Consequently, if it is difficult to determine the action for simple activity like running or walking, it is more difficult to provide a portable object for detected complex actions like volleyball.
Indeed, in volleyball, there are different categories of volleyball techniques that can be differentiated. In addition to that, the force of the impact on the ball is determined, named “smash power” hereinafter.